


Spoken with Silence

by Rerrubble



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rerrubble/pseuds/Rerrubble
Summary: An unusually quiet day on the Yumenosaki rooftop, the return of a friend bringing up feelings he wished he got rid of from the start





	Spoken with Silence

The distant song of chimes playing through the wind broke the unnatural silence that had struck the rooftop. Two third years leaned against the railing overlooking the school, the usual loud arguments had settled into an eerie silence. Both dumbstruck and lacking the words to say, the topic danced in their minds but tongues lacked the words to speak. 

Why is this suddenly so difficult? The thought puzzled the brunet, him and Izumi never lacked in conversation before, even if most was the other calling him an idiot. It certainly was odd… with anyone else Madara would have carelessly pushed on and yet, here they were stuck like the swaying of the trees below. 

Putting on a joyful facade, he finally looked over at the boy beside him. Beaming a grin at him his voice brought rain to the empty desert, “Haha so Leo-san has returned from his break~”

The silver knight simply looked over shooting his typical glare of annoyance. Bringing up a hand Madara nervously scratched his cheek, “It’s so good he returned, I was beginning to worry for him after shutting himself away for so long…”

The words escaping his lips sounded worryingly fake. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want Leo back, really it was the opposite. He wanted only the best for his close friend but… the selfish thoughts he had been fighting back kept clawing at his skin.

“Yeah… what an idiot.”

Izumi spoke relatively soft, tone contradicting the second half of his all but brief comment. There was no denying the two were close- at least in the past. Long before the two had ever even met Madara had heard so much about Izumi from leo. His countless tales about Sena, eyes lighting up describing his beauty… 

“So I guess things will return to like before now”

“...It’s definitely a relief for knights to have our leader back”

The conversation was monotone, unsaid thoughts littering the gray sky. Both of them should be happy but the distinct mark of sadness plagued the air. Before any of this happened the two up on the rooftop were but two passing trains, only knowing of each other because of their shared track. But since then… so much had changed, as their chats grew longer the two grew closer. 

Now, Madara only felt stupid. Thinking something could happen, living a fool's wish, a filler for what was lost. Even if it were true, it seemed wrong as if he were stealing something already belonging to another. If that was the case then he would forcibly cut himself away. He deserved nothing, someone else is more worthy of feeling this love.

“You missed him”  
His words fell flat as he stared into icy blue eyes, looking for his answer. Izumi’s face slightly contorted, confusion about what the brunet was trying to get at obvious on his expression. His silver haired classmate opened his mouth as if to speak before promptly closing it, rethinking his words. With a sigh he finally tried again.

“No, he left on his own accord. His actions shouldn’t affect me.”

A light smile touched Madara's face, how easy it is to see through his blunt words. All he could do at this point was smile through it and avoid the stabbing pain in his heart.

“You two always were close… Hey Izumi-san,” Looking away from the other the brunet turned his gaze back towards the campus below them, “Haha! Do you ever miss me when I leave?~”

The question was simple, one he had jokingly bugged many about in the past- but now it held so much more weight. He wasn’t quite sure he even wanted a response, yet he asked anyways. 

Looking back over He once again found himself captured in Izumi’s eyes, “Oy don’t go assuming things about- EH? Humph, I wish you’d leave for longer… Don’t you have some sweaty festival to run off to, why are you still here? _so annoying~_ ”

A genuine laugh echoed from the brunet. It was pretty funny how hard the other tried to act cold, covering all his words with a thin layering of frost. Maybe, before the world reverts back, he can hold on to selfishness for one more minute.

Moving a hand to Izumi’s cheek he quickly leaned in pressing a kiss against velvet soft lips. He convinced himself that this would be it, that this moment would be more than enough. If they never speak again at least he will leave with one less regret.

Pulling away from the kiss Madara quickly turned away both to hide the intense blush creeping into his cheeks, but also to escape the slap that was sure to follow after his reckless action. Heading briskly towards the door of the rooftop he spared a quick glance back before heading back into the school, “He loves you too…”


End file.
